


Wasser und Öl

by KLTHRZG



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Sadism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Unconscious Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLTHRZG/pseuds/KLTHRZG
Summary: He knew that years of rigor and tragedy would catch up with him eventually - but not this way.





	Wasser und Öl

Armin felt a wave of of deja vu hit him as he looked out into the vast black sky stretching out above him. It was almost as if it was another evening in the training grounds before they had faced their first titans in battle. He felt a sudden pang of despair when deja vu turned into something darker.

_When everyone was still alive._

Running a bony hand through his hair, he shook the haunting images away. Just a while ago, Eren and Mikasa had kept him company at the very lodge he was brooding on now, and it was him who was animatedly telling them about the ocean, salt water and life beyond the walls. Yet here he was, threatening to spiral into a depression that was beginning to catch up with him.

Armin startled at the sound of a heavy object being slammed down at his side. A strong scent of alcohol hit him as soon as he recognized a large mug filled with sloshing liquid.

“Drink.”

Armin jumped again when Levi settled onto the lodge with only the offered mug separating them. Surprise turned into sudden awareness of their proximity. He had never been so close to the commander before. He had also never been alone with the man before, the man whose presence made him feel nervous and a tad bit too hormonal than he would like to let on. Out of habit and formality, Armin stiffened and stood up hastily to properly salute his commander.

“Sit,” Levi uttered, this time with impatience and annoyance in his voice.

When Armin hesitated for a second too long, Levi reached up and enclosed Armin’s shoulder with a callous hand, dragging him back into a seated position in a single movement. Despite his commander’s height, he always felt dwarfed in his presence. Amin nodded despite the dim lightening and forced himself to relax. Reaching for the mug offered to him, he took a tentative sip, before tipping his head back and allowing the liquid to burn his throat with every gulp. He glanced at his unoccupied hand at his right side, and then his commander’s hand placed right next to his. Despite the lighting, he could make up the veins jutting under Levi’s knuckles leading to his uncovered forearms - a testament to physical rigor. In contrast, Amin’s were delicate and smooth. Involuntarily, he remembered the henchman’s leers when he had been taken captive.

_“You’re a boy, but you’ve turned me into this.”_

Levi’s exasperated snarl snapped him out of his thoughts.

“The only salt water you’ll be tasting are your tears, you shitty wimp.”

Armin’s eyes widened impossibly at the realization that the commander had been listening to them. Suddenly, he found himself breaking out in laughter. The warm evening wind. The comforting buzz of alcohol. His aching stomach from laughing too much. He glanced down at his empty mug and smiled to himself. He realized Levi was cheering him up in his own way. But Armin knew. Knew that tonight might be his last. Knew that tomorrow’s mission was too ambitious and required sacrifices.

Tonight might be his last chance.

“Thank you, Commander Levi,” He faced his commander with an earnest expression, “Everyone thinks you’re cruel, but out of everyone, you’re actually the kindest.”

Levi returned his glance impassively.

“I’d feed you to the titans if it wasn’t for your mediocre intelligence.”

Armin paled a little at how genuine that sounded, but chose to ignore the statement as he turned his gaze back downward towards the empty mug cradled in his hands. Minutes passed as they sat in each other’s company in silence.

Suddenly, the blonde swayed. Face flushed, he leaned his head onto his Commander’s shoulder before nuzzling the hard muscle that went rigid under his touch.

Looking impossibly disgusted and exasperated, Levi glared at the delirious boy cuddling him like a familiar lover. His plan was to distract the brat with alcohol, to wipe that stupid and lonely expression from his face. A boy like Armin should never be marred with such an expression. It felt unbearably wrong. But he misjudged the situation entirely, had not expected Armin to be one of _those_ drunks.

“Mm… smell good, Sir,” Amin’s babbled in drunken stupor, voiced muffled by Levi’s neck, his hot breath fanning onto Levi’s skin. With his patience running low, and at a loss for how to handle the unexpected situation, Levi wrapped an arm around Armin’s slender waist in order to hoist him onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes to carry him to his lodging. Seemingly misinterpreting the move, Armin wrapped his arms around the Commander’s neck, pressing lips onto skin.

Levi summoned all of his willpower not to grab a fistful of the blonde’s hair and slam his head into the ground as he glared at Armin incredulously. Gender was not the problem, physical affection and romance were simply not a priority in his life. Especially not from his subordinate. Especially not when he had pent-up frustrations which had long been neglected.

“C-Comander… down there.. it hurts,” the younger man whined, rubbing his thighs together against the tent building at his groin.

Levi’s usually lidded eyes widened comically.

He did  _not_ sign up for this shit.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” he muttered while cradling the boy in his arms before lifting him off the lodge. There was no way he was going to hoist the boy over his shoulder and allow him to rut against him with his three-inch wood like a horny teenager. He was going to return the kid to the empty inn a few blocks away before anyone could witness this humiliating display. Ignoring the muffled moans from his neck, he began walking towards the empty inn Armin was staying at and almost stumbling when he felt a hot wetness sliding against his neck.

Armin was licking him. In a way no innocent boy should lick his commander.

Speeding up his pace, he almost sighed in relief when he saw the inn. Images of him beating Armin into a bloody pulp replayed in his mind when he felt his subordinate suckling at his throat, creating little love bites. Climbing the creaky stairs of the deserted inn and kicking in the door at the end of the hallway, he dumped Armin onto the modest-sized bed, growling when the boy would not release his hold from his shoulders, causing him to lean into the mattress. Fuse running short, Levi grabbed a fistful of Armin’s hair and pulled him away from his throat.

To Levi's surprise, Armin moaned compliantly, exposing his throat to the commander in submission. His lidded eyes dropped to the white skin exposed to him, entranced by the skin shifting above his Adam's apple as Armin swallowed in anticipation.

_Oh fuck._

While he remained completely unaffected by Armin’s clumsy and drunk advances before, something primal stirred within him at that very moment.

“You sick little shit,” he spat, half to himself when he realized in horror that he was semi-hard.

Tears welled up in Armin’s eyes, spilling down his flushed cheeks as his chest rose and fell erratically in arousal.

“Please,” he cried out softly when Levi remained perfectly still. Levi paused. The night was silent but the room felt heavy with the sound of his heartbeat and Armin’s pants, which came out in quick, excited little gasps. Experimentally, Levi tightened his grip, causing Armin to arch is neck further and whimper. Fixated on Armin’s pulse visibly fluttering in his throat, Levi felt saliva gathering under his tongue but surpassed the urge to bite down hard.

Then, realization dawned on him.

Armin felt the mattress dip when Levi set his knee onto the bed, slowly trapping Armin within his arms and legs. Slow and deliberate, like a hunter not wanting to scare off its prey.

Levi pressed his free hand over Armin’s mouth to silence him, and leaned down so that his mouth was levelled with his ear.

“Listen, you conniving shitty little brat. I know you’re not drunk.”

Armin froze in terror.

“You want me to indulge your rape fantasies?” Levi spoke calmly, tightened his grip impossibly on Armin’s scalp who cried out in real pain this time. Armin began to struggle frantically underneath Levi, voice lost in Levi’s palm.

Levi leaned back to face Armin directly, his coal eyes burning straight into Armin’s blue, panic-stricken eyes. Armin felt hot in shame, dread settling deep within his stomach.

 _No._ This was not what he wanted. This was not how it was supposed to be.

“I’m not going to violate you. I’m going to take you apart.” Levi's promise was calm, but laced with threat. Amin cried out under Levi’s hand, his own hands shooting up to create some distance between them, but he was no match. With ease, he caught the younger man's wrists in one hand, slamming them into the mattress above his head. Levi released his hold from Armin's lips, daring Armin to cry out for help. Fighting the urge to call out for Eren and Mikasa, his chest heaved in dry sobs, clenching his legs together tightly. Ignoring the younger man's distress, he released his grip on Armin's abused scalp and reached between them, deftly unclasping and removing Armin's belt in one motion.

"I- I'm sorry," Armin stuttered in a hurry, "I just- didn't want to think anymore," he cried now, voice breaking in fear.

"So you try to seduce me under the guise of drunken stupor to avoid the consequences? Give me an excuse to take advantage of you? Pretend that you'd forget by tomorrow?"

Armin went quiet.

Levi paused and glanced at him knowingly. His eyes were uncharacteristically gentle when he spoke.

"You're not going to die tomorrow."

Armin stomach sank and went limp beneath his commander, wind out of his body at hearing Levi speak out what he had been dreading all along.

"But I'm going to fuck you so hard that you wish that you did,” Levi added calmly, tightening the belt around his wrists before Armin resumed his struggle in vain, trying to delay Levi as much as he could.

Looking down from Armin’s painfully tied wrists and meeting his eyes agin, Levi felt himself become fully hard when he saw genuine fear in Armin’s eyes.

It had been years since Levi sought comfort in another body, and months since he had sought release by himself. Restrain was nothing new to him, but to think he would lose his cool at the clumsy actions of a boy... Now that he sported the hardest erection he had in his whole life, he began to question his sanity. He knew that years of rigor and tragedy would catch up with him eventually - but not this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be uploaded within the next week!


End file.
